1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for outputting layout data in which an object is arranged on a template, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques for arranging an image owned by a user, such as a photograph photographed by a digital camera, to a template.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-310553 describes a technique for displaying a layout image corresponding to a start time and date when a layout image generation program has started. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-310553 describes the technique for determining date/time information or event information corresponding to the start time and date, and generating a layout image using an image and a template including the date/time information or the event information.
The technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-310553, however, uses either one of the date/time information and the event information corresponding to the date and time when the layout image generation program has started, to select an image and a template including the information. Thus, it may not be possible to select an appropriate image or an appropriate template in some cases.
If an image and a template are selected based only on the date/time information, the image and the template are selected regardless of in what kind of event the image has been photographed at the date and time indicated by the date/time information. Thus, for example, if there are a plurality of events on the same date, images of the plurality of events may be selected in a mixed manner.
In addition, if an image and a template are selected based only on the event information, the image and the template may be selected that are inappropriate for the date and time of outputting the layout image. For example, the case is considered of an event of which date varies by individual, such as a birthday. An image and a template related to a birthday are selected even if it is the birthday of a particular person. Thus, an image and a template related to a person other than a desired person may be selected.